Fire Starter
by PasoFinoLove
Summary: When the unexpected happens, Team Scorpion loses their garage and one member is in the hospital. How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day at Team Scorpion's garage, each member was occupying themselves in some way. Walter, of course, was doing his usual computer tech, but this time, for a personal client. Paige was listening to music though her headphones; Sylvester was working on an algorithm for his amusement; Toby was reading though his medical journals and textbooks; Happy was constructing a wooden shelf in the kitchen, as requested by Paige.

It was around 10:30 in the morning and the sky was strangely overcast with humidity. It, however, didn't seem to bother anyone, which is completely understandable. They wouldn't be able to foresee what was to happen soon enough.

A few minutes later, the inconceivable happened.

Small, meek beeps started echoing across the building. No one exactly heard the noise because they were all lost in their own world. But Walter and Happy heard it immediately.

"Happy," Walter stood up from his chair and looked at his friend, "please tell me that would be one of your tools?"

Happy slowly shook her head. "Do you," she sniffed, "smell smoke?"

Walter smelled the air like she did, his eyes widened. As if on cue, a louder alarm started to blare. That noise got everybody's attention. Suddenly, the large space lit up, making everything orange. They ran out of the building, Paige calling the fire department on her cell phone.

"Is everyone okay?" Sly asks as they move farther away from the building.

"I'm good," says Toby. "How about you, Happy?"

No response.

Happy is not in sight.

She is still inside.

Toby bolts away from the group toward the burning garage.

"Be careful, Toby!" Paige calls.

Opening the door, he is instantly hit with the smell of burning chemicals and smoke. "HAPPY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He looks around and all he sees is fire. Toby heads to the kitchen, remembering that's where she was last. As he got close, a small yell was coming from under a fallen beam. "HAPPY?!" Toby screams. He lifts the beam and looks face to face with Happy. He reaches in and pulls her out.

"Can you walk?!" he asks. To answer his question, Happy starts to limp. Toby lifts her and runs out.

As soon as they exit the door, a firetruck pulls up. Men and women jump out, aiming their hoses at the flames that engulfed what was once Scorpion's workplace.


	2. Chapter 2

As the fire was getting put out, Toby carried Happy over to Paige's car. He opened up the passenger side and gingerly set her down on the leather seat. She winced when her left leg touched the seat. Toby closed the door and climbed in on the other side. As he drove away, he watched Scorpion's headquarters smolder away. They both weren't up to talking, so it was a quiet drive to the ER. Usually, in situations like this, an ambulance would be used as the transportation, but strangely one didn't come to the scene. Toby glanced at Happy when he went over speedbump, seeing her wince or try to say something. But because of the particles in her lungs and the beam that was on top of her, Toby deemed it painful.

As he parked the car, he got a better look at Happy. Her face was dirty with soot; hair singed at the ends; burns on her hands and face, probably more under her clothing. The shrink quickly jumped out of the car and briskly headed to the other side. He carefully lifted her in his strong arms and closed the door with his foot. Moving fast yet carefully, Toby headed up to the entrance. When they entered the vast building, every visitor and nurse turned to look at them, eyes widening and jaws dropping.

Immediately, a handful of nurses in bright pink scrubs run over, a short one shouting something along the lines of "Alert Dr. Wine." One of the nurses, a man with blond hair, starts lifting Happy from Toby's arms.

"Hey!" Toby shouts. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"You are not allowed back in the operation rooms."

"I'm a Harvard-trained MD!"

No one seemed to care, they all headed away from Toby's sight, with Happy. He sauntered away from where he was standing and sat by himself in a corner, a few people casting him sorrowful looks. He took out his phone and started a group chat.

 **Toby: Hey. Happy was taken back to their operating rooms, I'm not allowed in...**

 **Paige: We'll be over soon. We're talking with the fire chief.**

 **Ego Maniac (Walter): I just ended a call with Cabe, he's on his way over to the ER.**

 **Toby: Okay**

 **Paige: How are you doing, Toby?**

 **Toby: I'm good**

 **Paige: I am no shrink, but when I saw you carry Happy to my car, I noticed your face. Please talk to me. You tell Happy all the time, it's not healthy to hold in your emotions.**

 **Toby: Thanks. Do you know anything about the fire?**

There was no reply for a while.

 **Paige: I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want to focus on Happy.**

Just then, Cabe stormed in through the double doors. Toby stood up from his chair and walked over to him.

"Why aren't you back there with her?" Cabe asked angrily.

"They wouldn't let me."

Cabe huffed and reached into his jacket. "Homeland! Let this man through!"

The nurse at the front desk stared at the agent, "You can't. The patient is in surgery right now." The two men sighed and took seats where Toby was earlier.

After about half an hour, the psychiatrist was bored, he almost fell asleep. He went over to a bookshelf and scanned for something interesting to keep him busy. He smirked when he saw the perfect book, "Walter the Farting Dog" by William Kotzwinkle and Glenn Murray. Toby gave himself a mental high five as he took the book from its spot.

"What are you grinning about?" Cabe asked, just by taking a glance at Toby. Toby shook his head, laughing. Instantaneously, Paige, Sylvester, and Walter step inside and head over to the men. They appear sad.

Paige smiled as she sat on the other side of Toby. "Have you heard anything?"

"No."

"Family of Happy Quinn?" a 5-foot man asked, looking around the waiting room. Team Scorpion stood up in synchronization and headed over to the man.

"I'm Dr. Henry Wine," he shook everyone's hand, excluding Sly.

"Can we see her?" Toby asked immediately.

The group followed Dr. Wine through three different hallways. He stopped in front of a doorway. "Prepare for what you're about to see." He pushed the door open.

Everybody just about stopped breathing when they saw the mechanic. The skin on her face was mostly torn off, revealing redness. Her nose was swollen. Both legs were wrapped. Multiple tubes were attached to both arms. And lastly, a thick tube was surgically put down her throat, sparking memories for Walter and Sly.

"You intubated her," said Sly, feeling his chest tighten.

The doctor nodded.

"But you know that hurts her?" asked Walter, crossing his arms.

"Yes. But it is the first, and hopefully the only, stage of treatment."

Toby sighed, "He is correct. If her condition only worsens, he might have to put a camera down her throat while she's still conscious."

Paige swallowed. "Oh gosh..."

"I'll let you guys have some alone time," announced Dr. Wine, "I'll be back in an hour to check on things."

When he left the room, Toby ran over to Happy's side, examining her.

"Hey-" Happy started to say, but the pain held her back. She squeezed her eyes shut. The team heard her make a groaning noise, which caused her to flinch. "Why does my throat hurt so much?" She barely managed to ask.

"They intubated you," said Walter.

"Like Megan?" Happy muttered, testing to see if that would reduce the pain.

"Exactly."

Happy noticed everybody's strange faces when they looked at her. "Why are you...looking at me...like I turned into an alien?" She used her left hand, which had the least amount of wires, and felt her face. She was speechless, so she answered her question with her motto, "Not good."


End file.
